bdamanfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Blaze
Golden Blaze is Clover's first B-Daman. It has a foldable wing to increase accuracy and a small lever on the head which when pulled down reveals a golden Sight Horn. It has two protrusions on both sides of the head and has a green visor. It is a user of the Zero Two system. On the shoulders are blue stickers with "CLOVER" written on white on them, indicating that Golden Blaze is his first personal B-Daman. Skeleton & Armor Golden Blaze features a yellow skeleton featuring blue flame decorations and a Delta Core with orange Hold Parts and a lack of stickers. Goldfire Visor The Goldfire Visor is a golden visor similar to Cobalt Blade's visor with blue flame decorations and without a horn. There is a gap between the two eyes, in which a Goldfire Sight Horn is hidden. When the lever on the head is pulled down, the Goldfire Sight Horn is rotated upward, revealing that the bump in the gap is actually the sight horn. The special attack given when equipping the Goldfire Visor is Golden Dragonfire, similar to Helio Breaker's Helio Fiasco, but is colored yellow instead of purple. Goldfire Barrel Although very similar to Proto One's barrel at first, when the wing is folded and locked by its extendable gauntlet and friction, three protrusions are revealed, very similar to Bakuso's Focus Barrel and giving Golden Blaze an extreme amount of accuracy. Goldfire Magazine The Goldfire Magazine has the ability to hold four additional balls, resulting to Golden Blaze's ability to hold six B-Daballs. It also features a rail for the trigger to obtain a lack of wobbling while being fired, giving it more accuracy. Blaze Pads The Blaze Pads can allow Clover to grip it easily, due to the fact that the left pad has a protrusion towards the left and the right one has the same protrusion towards the right. It gives a special attack known as Power Surge. Goldfire Gauntlets The Goldfire Gauntlets can be extended, revealing a vertical hole where you can lock the wing after being folded. The gauntlet, when extended with the wing locked, frees the wing and when released, closes back down to the normal gauntlets. They look like Cobalt Saber's Gun Shields colored gold with blue flame decorations. It gives a special attack known as Power Surge Strike. Goldfire Foot The Goldfire Feet is similar to Cobalt Saber's feet, but feature gold instead of white, orange instead of blue and blue instead of red. It gives a special attack known as Power Surge Charge. It also has features similar to Wen's shoes shown in the episode "Ice to Meet You" to keep grip on an icy battlefield. Blaze Wings The Blaze Wings have small rectangular bumps at the bottom end of the vertical parts of the wings used with Goldfire Gauntlets to be locked. When it is folded, the barrel reveals the focus protrusions. When equipped, it gives a special attack called Blaze Magnum, similar to Cobalt Blade's Boost Magnum. Goldfire Stabilizers The Goldfire Stabilizers are the protrusions behind the foot to add balance. It is colored gold. Goldfire Trigger The Goldfire Trigger has a wide lip to allow Clover to push the trigger with two thumbs, enhancing power. Special Attacks Golden Dragonfire The Golden Dragonfire special attack makes the B-Daball strong enough to develop into a larger B-Daball with a very fast rotation pace, packing a powerful punch and if fired with the Goldfire Focus Barrel (when the Blaze Wings are folded and the protrusions are revealed), increases the chance of a total destruction, meaning the target on the opponent's DHB Core is hit and it topples down from being attached to the DHB Core. Blaze Magnum The Blaze Magnum special attack is the exact same as Cobalt Blade's Boost Magnum, except is is colored gold and yellow. Power Surges Power Surge The normal Power Surge makes the B-Daball spin fast enough for it to flatten, making it easier to see where it will hit and to obtain a better possibility that if the opponent does not dodge vertically, Clover will win the game by hitting the target on the DHB core. Power Surge Strike The Power Surge Strike makes the B-Daball spin faster than the normal Power Surge can do, but a special force will allow it to flatten less than the Power Surge, but add vertical rings to the power surge. Power Surge Charge The Power Surge Charge makes the B-Daball spin significantl faster than the Power Surge Strike can do, but a special force will stop it from flattening, but it will make rings around the B-Daball to make it look like an atom and will home towards the target until it leaves the opponent's zone.